The present invention relates to a process for the continuous production of pure water for boiler feed from waters containing salt, hydrocarbons and Fe.sup.++.
Waters of this kind containing salt, hydrocarbons and Fe.sup.++ are obtained, for example, as process waters in the petroleum extracting industry and in this case, particularly, as surplus waters from steam flood installations. These waters are difficult to reprocess and reuse. Recovery of petroleum extracted from meager deposits requires a high expenditure of energy. The petroleum extracting industry produces high pressure steam in its own boilers. Steam generators require pure water as boiler feed water.
Desalination devices for waters are known in many forms. Separating hydrocarbons from water is also known. For boiler feed water, salts and hydrocarbons must especially be removed. In doing so, the twice positively charged Fe ions (Fe.sup.++) must be prevented from oxidizing and depositing.